


A Little Ron Time

by DavidFalkayn



Series: Double Entendre [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: Takes place after the events of Chapter 13 in "Double Entendre"--shortly after the events in the episode "Royal Pain", Kim and Ron spend some friend time together at the new Floppy World theme park and encounter a villain who wants to turn everything black and white.
Relationships: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable
Series: Double Entendre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Little Ron Time

**_Part of a Conversation between Kim, Tara, and Hope that took place at Lady Diana’s Tea Shoppe during Prince Wally’s stay. Kim speaking to Tara and Hope about Ron_ **

_“I asked Wade to keep a lookout for an event or show or something along those lines that Ron might be interested in going to and if and when he does find something, I’m going to surprise Ron with tickets for it. I was also planning on clearing out a weekend just to spend time with him once we get all this Rodegan stuff dealt with.”_

**_The Friday after the Student Government President Election and the defeat of the Knights of Rodegan_ **

_Beep---beep—beep_

“Hi Wade!” Kim smiled as she saw the young boy’s image on her Kimmunicator. “What’s the sitch?”

“Remember when you asked me to keep an eye out for something that Ron might be interested in going to?”

“Yeah.” Kim replied, “Why? Did you find something?”

“Sure did.” Wade grinned. “Remember when you did that emergency babysitting gig for that family in Danville when their teenage daughter was sick?”

“Yeah…two boys.” Kim recalled, “Really smart…I mean we’re talking Tweebs level smart.”

“Right.” Wade affirmed, “Well, it seems their mother knows the manager of Floppy’s World…”

“The new theme park?” Kim queried. “Isn’t that the one with the different areas like an Old West park…”

“Dry Gulch.” Wade interrupted, “Yeah. Although I like the Cosmic Zone. But, there’s all sorts of rides and shops and shows and characters walking around…you know…”

“Yeah.” Kim chuckled, “Sounds like the sort of thing Ron would love.”

“Exactly.” Wade laughed, “Anyway, Mrs. Fletcher was so pleased with the job you did taking care of her boys that when she heard you were looking to treat Ron, she said that she talked to her friend and her friend gave her complimentary admission tickets to the park and all the rides and shows and a discount on food and drinks and stuff in the shops to give to you and she sent them over to me and I’m sending them over to you.”

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed, “Thanks, Wade! You’re the best!”

“Anytime, Kim. You should be getting the tickets and coupons right about…” Before the tech genius could finish his statement, the doorbell rang, “…now. Have a good weekend, Kim.”

Picking up the package at the door, Kim opened it. Smiling as she took the tickets and coupons and placed them in her purse, the teen hero walked into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch, watching the television with the Tweebs. “Hey Mom…Dad…I just got a couple of tickets for free admission to Floppy’s World…”

“Ramesh was talking about that park.” James exclaimed with a toothy grin. “He said that he was planning on taking Kareena and the kids there next weekend.”

“Were you planning on going, dear?” Ann asked.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “I was thinking about surprising Ron with them. I was on my way to BN now to meet up with him…”

“Friday night Ron-Time?” Ann chuckled.

“Yeah.” Kim replied, “Actually, if all goes well, this is going to be all Ron-Time tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday. I told Wade that unless it was a serious emergency, I wanted to clear this weekend for him.”

“That’s very nice of you, Kimmie-cub.” James remarked approvingly.

“Well…we’ve had some problems the last couple of weeks with Wally and the student government election and everything, and I’ve been kinda harshing on him recently so I thought I’d make it up to him.” Kim explained apologetically.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Ann declared, “And you have our permission to go. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Mom! See ya, later!” Kim exclaimed as she dashed out of the house. “Can’t wait to show Ron these tickets.” She said to herself as she jogged down the street, “He’s gonna be so surprised!”

**_Bueno Nacho_ **

“Kim…” Ron began hesitatingly as he nervously scratched the back of his head while Rufus, his naked mole-rat companion scampered on to the table, licking his lips as he saw the tray of nachos and cheese sauce before him.

“Yes, Ron.” Kim Possible smiled back at her best friend before taking a sip of cola.

“I…uhhh…I just wanted to apologize for…you know…the whole sitch with Prince Wally and all.” He lowered his head guiltily, “I shouldn’t have ditched you to be his campaign manager. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ron. Tara and Hope had a point when they told me I was overextending myself.”

“I shouldn’t have nominated you in the first place.” Ron sighed, “I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that.”

“Don’t worry about it Ron!” Kim chuckled, “I was really glad you did at the time. Can you imagine what a disaster it would have been if Brick had won!”

“You’re right, KP.” The blond youth chuckled as he bit into a naco. “Everything would have been a mess.”

“Especially since it would have been Bonnie who would have actually been running things.” Kim remarked, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t even wanna think about that!” Ron said, his little companion agreeing as both human and naked mole-rat dived hungrily into the nachos on the table, devouring them in record time.

“Yeah…major drama.” Kim snorted, “Wally wants the job…let him have it. Oh…” Kim’s smile grew brighter as she reached into her purse and pulled out two tickets. “By the way, I got a little something in the mail today. Take a look.”

“Are those what I think they are?” Ron exclaimed, the somber expression on his face now replaced by a brilliant smile.

“They sure are.” Kim chuckled merrily, “Tickets for two for free admission to Floppy’s World and all the attractions, rides, and shows.” She then pulled out a book of coupons, “I’ve also got discount coupons for food and drink and whatever we want to buy in their gift shop. I was thinking we could go together tomorrow—if you want?”

“You bet I do!” Ron beamed as he took one of the tickets. “This is the bon-diggedtiest best gift I’ve ever gotten. Thank you, KP! You’re the most badical of best friends!”

“Well…” Kim said in a soft voice before biting into her chimirito, “I think I have a really badical best friend too.”

**_The Next Day—Floppy World_ **

“Ready, Ron?” Kim waved as her sidekick and best friend drove his scooter up to her driveway.

Handing her helmet to the svelte redhead, Ron replied as she got on the scooter behind him, “Ready when you are. Next stop…Floppy World!”

Arriving without incident at their destination, Ron parked the aging scooter and the pair made their way to the admissions gate. “So…” The blond youth asked as the pair slipped their tickets in the slots and the gates opened, letting them into the park, “What are the Dirty Pair doing this weekend?”

“They mentioned something about sunning themselves on a nude beach sipping strawberry daiquiris.” Kim laughed as a part of her wished that she were on the beach with them. _No being selfish, Kim. This weekend belongs to your best friend._ The young redhead chided herself as she and her companion walked together down Floppy Boulevard, Ron licking his lips as they passed a kiosk selling candied apples. “Want one, Ron?”’

“Yeah.” The teen sidekick responded with a big grin on his face. “You?”

Chuckling, Kim replied indulgently as she handed her friend a coupon. “Yeah. I’ll have one too.”

“Badical!” Ron exclaimed as he ran up to the kiosk, returning moments later with two candied apples in his hands. Handing one to his best friend, he said before taking a healthy bite out of his, “Here you are, KP!”

“Thanks.” Kim responded as she bit into the apple. “So…what do you want to do first?”

“How’s about Dry Gulch?” Ron suggested, “If we hurry, we can get there in time for the gunfight at the Okie Dokie Corral.”

“Okay, Ron!” The young redhead laughed, “Let’s go.”

**_Floppy World—Dry Gulch_ **

“A petting zoo!” Ron cried out as he pointed to a corral like structure where little children were petting ponies and other farm animals. Taking his best friend by her hand, he led her towards the corral, “C’mon, KP! Let’s go see.”

Laughing, Kim allowed her friend to lead her to where a little boy and girl were petting a palomino mare Shetland pony. “She’s a cutie.” Kim cooed as the little girl patted the tiny horse’s withers. Smiling down at the girl, she asked, “What’s your name?”

“Debbie.” The little girl replied, “And this is my friend, Donny.”

“Hi Donny.” Kim smiled as the little boy blushed. Squeezing her blond sidekick’s hand, she introduced, “This is my friend, Ron.”

“Hey there, pardner.’ Ron grinned as he tried to feed the pony a sugar cube only to have the tiny mare bite him. “Ow! Kimmie, that hurt!”

Laughing, the little boy said, “You’re funny.”

Looking about the area, Kim asked with a note of concern in her voice, “Where are your parents?”

“They went in there.” The little girl pointed to the Last Chance Saloon and Burgertorium. “They said they were gonna bring us burgers and sodas but they haven’t returned.”

“They left a half hour ago.” Donny added, his voice carrying a worried edge.

“You want us to take a look and see if they’re okay?” Kim asked.

“Please.” Debbie responded with a smile.

“And tell ‘em we’re hungry.” Donnie interjected as his stomach growled.

“Don’t worry.” Kim said in her best babysitter’s voice, “We’ll find ‘em and bring ‘em back to you.” Turning to her friend, she inclined her head towards the restaurant, “Come on, Ron. Let’s see what’s going on in there.”

The first thing that struck the pair as they entered the establishment was that there was no one there. The saloon was completely empty—not a single soul in sight. “ Kim?” Ron’s eyes darted about in a vain effort to find someone…anyone. “Where are all the people? There isn’t even a worker behind the counter.” He pointed to the bar behind which were displayed bottles of Slurpity Cola, Sunset Sarsaparilla, and Ginchy Grape Soda.

“That’s a good question, Ron.” Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator. “Wade?”

“Kim?” The young techie responded, “I thought you and Ron were at Floppy World.”

“We are.” Kim answered back, “But there’s something weird going on here. We’re at the Last Chance Saloon and Burgertorium in Dry Gulch…”

“I love that place!” Wade exclaimed, “You ought to try their Lazy R Double Cheeseburger with bacon and southwestern chili!”

“We’d love to, Wade.” Kim sighed, “But…there’s no one in here.”

“Say again?”

“The restaurant is empty.” Kim repeated, “A little boy and girl said that their parents had gone in here for burgers and sodas to bring out about half an hour ago, but never returned. They’re over at the petting zoo now. We’re gonna take them to someone in the park who can look after them, but before we do, I need you to do a scan of the area. Can you do that? Please and thank you.”

“Okay…give me a moment.” Through Kim’s Kimmunicator, Wade scanned the interior of the café. “Nothing…” He murmured in a low voice, “Nothing…found something! I’m getting an unusual reading behind that counter.”

Moving quickly to investigate, Kim checked the shelves under the bar until she found it. “What the..” She exclaimed as she held her Kimmunicator close to what appeared to be a child’s doll, only there was absolutely no color to it. It was all black and white. “Wade? Do you see this?”

“Yeah.” Wade exclaimed in a hushed tone. “But I’m not believing it.”

“What is it?” Ron asked in a slightly hitched voice.

“Come over here and take a look!” Kim replied, calling him over. Joining his friend, the young man shook his head, “It looks like a doll.” He said in a bored tone.

“Look closer, Ron.” Kim commanded, “There’s absolutely no color. That’s unusual. There should be some coloration somewhere—an accidental mark from a pen…a stain…dye of some sort. But there’s nothing. It’s like something from one of those old black and white TV shows.”

“Kim’s right.” Wade confirmed, “There should be some color somewhere on that doll. I’m also picking up something else behind the counter.”

“Search, Ron.” Kim instructed as both teens looked carefully about the counter. 

Opening the cash register, Ron made sure to leave the money, checks, receipts, or coupons inside in exactly the place he found them while at the same time making careful note of the contents. 

“Nothing weird in the register. Just money and the stuff that’s supposed to be there.”

“I’ll check the storeroom.” Kim said as she opened a door behind the counter and investigated inside the closet. “Hmmm…nothing unusual. Wait!” she called out, pointing to what appeared to be a trap door. “Looks like it might be a root cellar or something like that.”

“Let’s take a look.” Ron suggested as he opened the door for his best friend who climbed down the ladder. Her feet touching down on the ground, Kim dropped to her knees as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Spotting a flashlight, the teen hero grabbed it as she called up to her friend, “See if you can find a flashlight or something like that up there and then come on down.”

“Okay!” Ron shouted back, “Give me a second.” Looking about the storage closet, Ron spotted a flashlight. “Found one! On my way down!”

Shining her flashlight down the corridor as her partner climbed down the ladder to join her, Kim began to slowly make her way down the passage.

“This is kinda creepy, KP.” Ron whispered as he crept down the narrow passage just behind his friend.

“Look, Ron!” Kim aimed the beam of her light at an object lying on the ground, a bucket. “There’s no color. It’s just like the doll.”

“Yeah.” Ron muttered, “All black and white.” As the pair progressed down the corridor, they noticed more and more objects lacking color until the very walls, ceiling, and floor were now black and white. “KP…this is weird-sick.”

“Looks like we’re almost there.” Kim whispered as they came to a door.

“I wonder what’s on the other side.” Ron murmured.

“Only one way to find out!” Kim exclaimed as she opened the door and dashed inside, ready to strike, her partner close behind her.

A slender middle aged man with short dark hair neatly combed, wearing a business suit that might have looked like it came from the 1950s, his teeth firmly clenching a straight billiard pipe in his mouth, smirked menacingly as he gazed on the two youthful intruders. Taking the pipe out of his mouth, he spoke, “Ah! Kim Possible! And her sidekick…who are you again young man?” 

“Stoppable.” Ron growled, “Ron Stoppable.”

“Ah…yes…” Making a sweeping gesture with his right arm, he proudly announced, “Welcome to my domain!”

Looking about the colorless chamber, the two teens saw people, black and white, all color gone from their bodies and clothing, standing motionless in glass tubes. A woman, also in black and white, wearing a lab coat and stethoscope around her neck and horn-rimmed glasses, her dark hair done up in a bun, stood behind an instrument console as a half-dozen henchmen, dressed like gangsters in coats and ties and wearing fedoras, also black and white, stormed into the room wielding what appeared to be stun batons in their hands.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Kim demanded, stalling for time as she mentally gauged distances and threats.

“My name isn’t important.” The man answered back with an icy grin, “Just call me Greyscale.” Walking towards the woman behind the instrument panel, Greyscale asked the teen hero, “Do you know the cause for all the problems in the world today, young lady?”

“No…” Kim jibed back, “But I think a bunch of them stem from mad men and women who think they know what’s best for everyone.”

Laughing, the villain shook his head, “You’ve just answered my question for me, young woman. It stems from the complexity of the modern world. Complexity creates confusion…chaos. This confusion and chaos is manifested in color. I seek to remove that complexity. To bring about order by returning us to a simpler time. A world without the complexity of color. A world of black and white. Doesn’t it sound wonderful?”

“It sounds like a nightmare!” Ron exclaimed as Rufus popping out of the teenage boy’s pocket, scurried unnoticed to a hidden spot near the instrument console. “No color? No red Diablo sauce. No Blue Dragon chow mein. That’s evil!”

“Turn everything back the way it’s supposed to be now…” Kim demanded before offering a carrot, “…and I’ll speak to the authorities about sending you someplace where you can get help instead of a prison cell.”

“How about instead…” Greyscale sneered as he drew his ray gun and pointed it at Kim and Ron, “I bring order into your life.” Zapping the teenagers with his monochrome ray, the villain laughed as the duo suddenly turned black and white. “You’ll look so much better in a proper dress, my dear…perhaps a poodle skirt. Henchmen! Take them to their tubes! Assistant! Begin the transformation process!”

“Ron!” Kim shouted as she leaped in the air, bringing down two of the henchmen with kicks to their midsections.

“I know!” Ron shouted back as he charged the mad scientist, “Distraction! Spotting his rodent companion, the sidekick cried out, “Now, Rufus!”

“Arrrgh!” the naked mole-rat uttered his battle cry as he bit into the ankle of the assistant who had just pushed the activation button.

Dodging a stun baton swung at her by one of the thugs, Kim countered with a punch/kick combo, sending the henchman flying on to the far wall where he slumped down unconscious. Ducking and rolling, the teen hero barely avoided being hit by another thug as she quickly sprung to her feet and punched back, landing a solid hit on his jaw. Looking for a new opponent, Kim leaped into action as she saw two of the henchmen converging on her companion.

As he grappled with the mad scientist for control of the monochrome ray gun, Ron feeling more than seeing, lashed out with a kick, striking one of the henchmen sneaking up on him in the stomach. Hearing an ‘Oof’ sound, the wiry sidekick kicked again, this time hearing a thud as the hired muscle hit the floor.

“Good going, Ron!” Kim called out in praise as she tripped the other henchman, smiling in satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor.

Rufus, having chased the panicking assistant away from the instrument panel, scampered up the console and began pushing buttons at random as his human finally wrested the ray gun from the mad scientist while Kim, striking quickly, rendered him helpless with a hold before cuffing him with one of the plastic handcuffs that Tara had given her. She then did the same to the unconscious henchmen.

Flipping the switch on the gun to reverse, Ron fired, aiming first at Kim, then himself, then all the people in the tubes that had suddenly been raised thanks to his rodent companion’s button pushing. After he had changed all of the people back to normal, the blond sidekick turned the gun on first the assistant and then Greyscale.

After the villains had all been subdued and lined up against a wall, Kim went to the released prisoners and, after checking to be sure they were all okay, asked them if any of them were the parents of the children who had asked her to help them.

Two men and two women quickly cried out, “Our children! Are they all right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kim smiled warmly at the concerned parents. “They’re outside, if you’re feeling okay, you might want to go up and join them. Ron will take you to them.”

Smiling at the parents, Ron gestured towards the exit, “Just follow me.”

“Who are you? The woman who acted as Greyscale’s assistant asked, “Where am I? And why am I handcuffed?”

“Don’t you know?” Kim asked, kneeling down in front of the woman.

“All I can remember…” the woman sobbed, “…was that I was walking to my car after getting off work at the Institute and now…here I am.”

“Who are you?” Kim asked.

“Dr. Lynette Foster.” The woman responded, “I work in the theoretical physics section of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology. I’ve been doing research into the possible psychological effects of the different wavelengths of visible light—how the different colors of the spectrum can affect behavior.”

“Can the lack of color be used as a means of controlling thought or behavior?” Kim inquired as she played a hunch.

“Why yes.” The scientist affirmed, “It can. Oh my…” Her eyes widened, “Was I…”

“I’m afraid so.” Kim answered back with a sigh, “Greyscale must have zapped you first and then used you to set all this up. I’m sorry, Doctor. I’d like to release you…I do believe you’re innocent, but…”

“But you have to be sure.” Doctor Foster nodded her head in understanding, “You can’t take the risk that there might be some lingering aftereffect.” She said as park security, accompanied by Constable Hobble and a pair of Middleton Police officers, entered the chamber.

“I’m sure they’ll take into account that you weren’t in control of what you were doing, Doctor.” Kim said in a reassuring tone. I’ll make sure they know that.”

“Don’t think this is over, Kim Possible!” Greyscale screeched as the police took him away, “I will bring back the good old days of black and white! Stay tuned and don’t touch that dial!”

Shaking his head, Ron chuckled, “Weird…not quite Dr. Drakken weird, but weird enough.”

“Yeah.” Kim laughed as the pair exited the café, but her laughter turned into a sigh when she caught sight of the reporters waiting outside for her.

“Go ahead, KP.” Ron smiled, “They’re not going to leave until you talk to them.”

“Okay, Ron. But I swear…if they mess up your name again…I’ll…”

“Double naco plate at BN they mess it up.” Ron laughed as his best friend rolling her eyes, reluctantly made her way to the gathered reporters.

**_Possible Home—That evening_ **

As the two best friends sat together on the couch watching the news on television, Ron cried out triumphantly as the reporter once again mispronounced his name. “You owe me a double naco plate, KP!”

“Those morons!” Kim moaned as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. After she’d chewed and swallowed her snack, following it up with a big gulp of soda, she rolled her eyes, “I corrected them at least four times and spelled it out for them twice and they still screwed it up!” Turning to face her best friend, she took his hand in hers, “Ron…I want you to know that I can’t do what I do without you beside me. If you weren’t there with me today, Greyscale would have won.”

“You’d have found some other way to win, Kim.” Ron demurred with a smile on his face, “That’s what you do…make the impossible possible.”

“I can’t do it without you with me though.” Kim rebutted with a warm smile on her face. “Ron…” She said in an apologetic voice, “I know the past few weeks have been rough ones for us and a couple of times I’ve been pretty harsh with you…”

“I had it coming, KP.” Ron interrupted, “Like I said yesterday, I was wrong to bail on you with Wally like I did. I’m sorry I let you down.”

“And I’m sorry if it appears like I might take you for granted sometimes.” Kim replied, “You’re my best friend and I hope you’re not upset because I’ve been spending a lot of time with Tara and Hope…”

“Of course I’m not.” Ron smiled back. “I understand. I guess there are some things you can talk to them about that you can’t talk to me about.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “Thanks for being so understanding.”

“Kim…you had a chance to go to a tropical island beach with Tara and Hope this weekend and do…well…you know what those two like to do. Instead, you chose to spend it with me at Floppy World.” Ron, brushing away a tear, gave his best friend a warm hug. “I think you’re the greatest.”

Returning her best friend’s hug as her eyes grew misty, Kim’s lips turned up in a warm smile, “We’ll always be best friends, Ron…no matter where we end up or what happens in our lives…promise me that.”

“I promise, KP. Best friends forever.”


End file.
